


Horror Movies Make Him Wet

by KinkyMapleBirdie (AwesomeMapleBirdie)



Series: PruCan Kinky Adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental wetting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Riding, Sex, Smut, Urination, Urolagnia, Watersports, Wetting, fear wetting, intentional wetting, lol im so gross, pee kink, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/KinkyMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Matthew decide to watch a horror movie together. Turns out, Matthew is almost as scared of them as his brother. Also, he shouldn't drink so much soda before a horror movie... Oops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this contains omorashi, aka, a piss kink. If you don't like it, I recommend that you leave this page right now. Other than that, enjoy, omo fans~ ;3

Matthew and Gilbert were drinking sodas and sitting on the couch together. It was then that Gilbert suggested the idea of watching a horror movie. Matthew reluctantly agreed, not wanting to look like a wimp in front of his boyfriend. He would never live it down if he refused! The two love birds got settled in, with Matthew sitting in Gilbert's lap all snuggled together. They started netflix and put on the movie.  
About half an hour later, the movie was just beginning to get to the scary parts. Matthew felt goosebumps prickling along his skin, and he shivered a little. Suddenly, he had the urge to pee. He started to get up, but Gilbert pulled him back.  
“Ey, don't bail on me, Birdie. I don't wanna watch this alone.” He said, smirking like he usually did.  
Matthew sighed and sat back down in his boyfriend's lap. He really did have to go, but he was too shy to mention it.

At this point, it had been an hour, and Matthew was already jumping at every jumpscare. He was beginning to grow desperate. He probably shouldn't have drunk so much soda. He was trying hard not to squirm in Gilbert's lap, but the albino seemed to notice. “You alright Birdie? This movie isn't too scary for you, is it?”  
Matthew shook his head. “N-no... I'm f-fine...”  
Gilbert just shrugged, figuring that Matthew was probably getting scared.

Another half an hour had passed, and Matthew was trying to hold still. He jumped a little when he saw a woman covered in blood screaming, and it caused a small spurt to escape him, causing him to gasp and making a small dark patch in front of his pants. Gilbert didn't notice, but did chuckle when he heard Matthew gasp because he thought that just really scared him.

This movie was now getting relentless. There was eerie music in the movie and it was silent, and nothing was happening, then BOOM. A terrified scream filled the room, both from the TV, and from Matthew. That was when the blonde suddenly noticed that his bladder didn't feel so full anymore... He looked down and gasped as he saw a puddle form in his and Gilbert's lap, and dripping onto the couch and floor. Oh shit!! He was pissing himself! In Gilbert's lap!!

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth fell open as he looked down at his boyfriend, a deep blush spreading across his face. Matthew looked back at him and whimpered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He then covered his bright red face in shame and started crying. 

Gilbert couldn't stand to see his little Birdie cry, so he hugged him close and nuzzled him. “Shh.... It's okay Birdie. It was only an accident.” He whispered soothingly, running a gentle hand through his hair. “Please don't cry....” He mumbled to him. 

Matthew looked up at him and sniffled. “B-but.... I wet myself.... On your lap... You should be angry...” He whimpered.

Gilbert sighed and pulled him closer, not caring that they were both covered in piss. “I'm not, liebe, I promise. You didn't mean to. Besides, I thought it was kinda cute~” He said, a soft chuckle escaping him. 

Matthew pouted and swatted his arm. “You perv...” He mumbled.

Gilbert only reacted with a smirk. “Ja, I know. Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up.

That night, Matthew got the best fuck of his life. Turns out, his boyfriend has a secret kink involving cute little Canadians wetting themselves, and fantasized about it all the time. It also turns out, Matthew likes it too.


	2. Intentional Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew decides to try out something kinky with Gilbert involving their new fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to treat you guys to some smut. I have definitely improved in my writing skills since I last posted on this fic, mainly through roleplay. (By the way, if you would like to roleplay with me, my kik is MapleBirdie ;) )  
> There may or may not be a lot of typos. I apologize, for I wrote this on my nook.
> 
> You pervs enjoy~

Matthew had some naughty plans for Gilbert that night. He had his lover handcuffed to the bed, and was adorned in some candy pink panties, matching thigh-highs, and a corset-like top.

The blond male straddled Gilbert's lap, a coy smile on his face. His albino lover was wearing nothing but a plaid red unbuttoned shirt, and some dark blue boxer briefs. His cheeks were flushed deep red, definitely visable due to his pale skin. Matthew let a soft giggle escape him as he leaned in amd kissed his lover, though the kiss was very brief, only meant to tease the blushing man. 

"Birdie, come on...." He whined, shifting slightly. "Let me have you."

Matthew only tsked and shook his head, smirking slightly because he definitely noticed that his boyfriend was already getting hard. "You gotta be patient, Gillybear~" He purred. "You get excited way too easily." He added, bringing his hand up to caress Gilbert's face.

Gilbert looked straight into Matthew's eyes, watching him lean forward before indulging him in a deep, passionate, tongueful kiss. The albino almost moaned when he felt his boyfriend shift in his lap, feeling his crotch brush against his already hard and eager cock through the thin material of his boxers.

Once the kiss was broken, a blush spread across Matthew's face, and he smiled. "I am going to wet myself on you." He informed. "Only because I know it gets you all riled up."

Gilbert shuddered in anticipation, a soft groan escaping his lips. "Fuck, Mattie... You're already getting me riled up."

Matthew gave a soft, breathy giggle. "I know that, baby~" He then closed his eyes and shifted in Gilbert's lap once again. He let out a shaky breath and blushed bright red as a soft hissing noise sounded, and a darker patch grew in the front of his pink panties. 

Gilbert watched, his ruby eyes wide with arousal. He could feel the warm wetness begin spreading accross his own lap, as well as Matthew's, forming a quickly growing puddle. His lover started to let out the most adorable little moans in relief, and he just knew that Matthew had been holding it for a while just for this moment.

Gilbert couldnt help but groan loudly and start rocking his hips against Matthew's, who began moaning in return. It just all felt so hot and wet, and just so.... So dirty~ It felt so good! 

Soon, Matthew's stream stopped, to both of their disappointment. Just the look on Matthew's face only screamed pure bliss. He suddenly looked up, panting, cheeks flushed red. He quickly pulled off Gilbert's boxers, then his panties. Having prepared himself earlier, he straddled the albino's hips and slid down onto his thick, hard cock, causing them to both moan in unision. He then made quick work of sliding up and down, literally fucking himself on the other's cock. The room was soon filled with breathy moans, grunts, and skin against skin, as well as the occasional swearing, and the air was thick with the musky smell of piss, sex, and sweat.

It wasn't long before Matthew came with a loud moan of pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his tongue hangimg out of his mouth, drool running down his chin and off his tongue while his hot insides tightenes around his lover. Gilbert followed right after with a groan, spurting his hot, sticky seed deep inside of Matthew, causing the latter to shiver and moan again. The two were left panting, amd then soon joined in for a sloppy kiss. 

This was truly some of the best sex they had ever had, and they both agreed on that onehundred percent. Perhaps maybe they might do this again, perhaps get even kinkier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You zee that ending guys? See what it's hinting at? That means there may be a possible next chapter. But thats only if I feel up to it. Hmmm... i wonder if there's a way to convince me? Hmmm..... *cough* comments *cough*
> 
> I may or may not also make a series of PruCan smut fics related to this one. I would probably name it something along the lines of "Kinky PruCan Adventures". So keep a lookout fellow pervs~! ;3c


End file.
